


the stars pretend, the sun shines, they just have their own time and space

by OneZero



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Yvesoul - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform, jungeun is office worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero
Summary: Jungeun avoids Jinsol, Jungeun avoids Jiwoo.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 32
Collections: THE MOBIUS COLLECTION NOVEMBER 2019





	the stars pretend, the sun shines, they just have their own time and space

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad to write summary and tags because not want to "spoilery". hope you like it, especially chuulip nation :)

“Hey, You should come with us to the bar. There are more than me and Sooyoung this time.” 

Jungeun looks up and sees Jinsol with her round glasses, makes her more attractive than before. While looking at Jinsol, Jungeun checks the clock in the room. It’s the time when they get lazy to work and waiting the time they will free from office works. Jinsol is one of them, walks to Jungeun’s desk and asks her to come with her group of coworkers after work.

“Sorry, but I have a date with my girlfriend tonight,” says Jungeun and continues at her work. 

“I see.” 

Jungeun thought it was done, but to feels the presence of Jinsol still in front of her desk, especially because of the perfume, vanilla musk. It makes Jungeun looks up again at her. 

“What?” asks Jungeun because she felt that Jinsol still want says something more. 

“I felt that you avoid me, we haven’t hung out together lately you know? What you do is prioritize the works too. I asked you to lunch together outside but you just eat here on your desk while working.” 

Now Jungeun felt bad about it. Yes, she avoided her lately, more like avoided them, Jinsol and Sooyoung. 

It started when Jinsol told her about her relationship with Sooyoung. Jungeun knew along the time she observed her friend. But she didn’t want to acknowledge it, it was obvious denial about them. Every time she looked at them together, the night of Jungeun is killing her heart softly. 

The night when Jinsol accidentally told her with Sooyoung beside her when having beers, her heart shattered. All she did was smiling in front of them, glad that night the alcohol has not consumed her that much. If it happened, she probably cried out in front of her, embarrassed herself, rambling out her feelings.

It was hard after that night for Jungeun. 

“Sorry if you felt like that way, I don’t know. I was busy lately.” 

“Make it time then,” says Jinsol. 

That was somehow selfish of her. It’s not like Jungeun doesn’t like that but the fact that she knew Jinsol is all for Sooyoung at weekends, the only time she gets much time. So she decided. 

Become a selfish too. 

“Then, how about tomorrow. We can hang out tomorrow.” 

“I can’t, I already promise with Sooyoung tomorrow.” 

“See, we are busy with our life. It just that we haven’t that time together not that I avoid you.” 

Jungeun thinks that she is smart enough that can manipulate her situation of avoiding Jinsol. Even though in the end it makes her felt bad about it, but what she can do? It’s all for her good and she knew it, it was selfish of her. 

Because at the end of the day, Jungeun can’t avoid them that much. Like right now, Jinsol just came forward about her act lately. 

“Is she coming to pick you up?” 

“Who?” 

“Your girlfriend, I never see her, you never give her picture either. I have thoughts that you are just making excuses about having dates?” 

Shit Jungeun sometimes forgets how smart Jinsol is and her instinct sometimes freaks her out. But well one thing her instinct doesn’t work at, Jungeun’s feelings. 

“What? Nooo! How you think like that?” 

“Then, let me see her. Tell me her name.” 

“I can’t,” says Jungeun stuttered on her words. 

“Why? Because you just put that as an excuse?” 

Jungeun hates so much when Jinsol said the truth of it. Somehow it makes her want to cry, felt bad, and mad at the same time. It’s ridiculous. 

“FINE! But after this you never see the light of me!” says Jungeun and runs to the restroom, leave Jinsol on herself confusedly. She never sees Jungeun mad before. 

At the restroom, Jungeun checks every toilet and makes sure it is just her alone. When she checked, she put the warning sign in front of the door. She walks closer to one of the sinks, leans closer to it and sees her face in the mirror. 

FUCK

She put her hands on her face, rub it frustratedly. She runs the water on and washes on her face. Cooling her down a little bit. Processing what is happening right now. 

Jungeun just to proves it to Jinsol. Simple as that. 

But the problem is Jungeun doesn’t have a date or even girlfriend either. This is fucked up, thought Jungeun. She needs to find the way and there is one thing on her head for this kind scenario. 

Even she doubts it, but let’s try it. 

Jungeun takes out her phone and dials the contact that she saved a month ago.

“Hey, Jungeun!” call the other side of the phone so cheerful. 

“Hey.” It’s only that Jungeun can say, she doesn’t know how to start her plan. 

“Why out of sudden you call me? Isn’t that you are working in this hour?” asks the person full of questions confusedly. 

“Can I ask you a favor, Jiwoo?” 

“What is it?” 

“Can you pick me up at my office and act as….. my girlfriend?” asks Jungeun carefully at the “girlfriend” thing, cause she doesn’t want to make her neighbor felt Jungeun is a crazy neighbor.

“Girlfriend? I’m a girl, woman, and same-aged as you so I count you are my friend too. Why should I act as your girlfriend? I’m your girlfriend.” 

“Jiwoo.” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s a girlfriend, like in a relationship,” explains Jungeun at Jiwoo’s pure heart and mind. Now she doubts about this plan.

Hear. It’s nothing. Silence. Jungeun thinks Jiwoo probably find her crazy or something. She even doesn’t know Jiwoo’s sexuality too. Probably she’s straight and against other sexuality. 

It’s over Jungeun thought. 

“Aaaaah, girlfriend. Sorry, I don’t know your sexuality so I thought it’s….. anyway, Why?” 

Jungeun frowns at what she heard. 

“Wait, you will help me?” 

“I think I should, you are heard desperately when asked me before but I should know why.”

“I will explain later, I left my work for long enough for this situation and it’s a lot to tell.” 

“Okay then.” 

“Are you sure? Like Did I offend you? Cause I don’t know your….” 

“No-no, it’s okay. I trust you and you won’t harm me or anything like that. It’s been a while so I will try my best.” 

Jungeun sighs, relieved, “Oh god, thank you so much.” 

“Well I’m not god, I’m Jiwoo.” 

Jungeun just laughed at that followed by Jiwoo. She admitted that was funny. Don’t know that Jiwoo can be that playfull. Perhaps she should talk to her neighbor more. Get to know her more. 

*******

When Jungeun got off work, she doesn’t look at Jinsol or says goodbye like usual she did. Jungeun knew that Jinsol will follow her to in front of the lobby. Waiting for their girlfriends, well a fake one for Jungeun. She does the silent treatment at Jinsol. She still mad at her. 

So at in front of the lobby, they just nothing to do. Silence. Quite awkward. It’s unusual for them. 

“Jungeun, I-....” 

“JUNGEUNAAAH!~” 

Someone just cut off Jinsol there, so loud. Jungeun looks at the figure who does little run towards their spot. Jungeun quite surprised at how loud she was there, Jiwoo got attention from other workers. 

“Hey,” calls Jungeun when Jiwoo closer at them. 

“Woah. Oh, hello…” says Jiwoo at Jinsol, “You must be Jinsol? Jungeunie talked about you sometimes. It’s my pleasure to meet you. I’m Jiwoo.” 

Jungeun never talks about Jinsol to Jiwoo, so how is Jiwoo knowing….. _aah, the nametag_. Jungeun amazed at how Jiwoo introduces herself and read the situation. Look! Jiwoo is smirking at Jungeun now like she knows something going around. Jungeun hates how people so easy to read her. 

But the more important thing for Jungeun to process, Jungeunie? 

“Nice to meet you too,” Jinsol shakes the offer of Jiwoo’s hand. 

“Sol! Oh, hey Jungeun……” Sooyoung just steps out from the building and sees them. She’s looking at Jiwoo right at the moment she said Jungeun’s name. “Jiwoo?” 

“Sooyoung Sunbae? You are working with Jungeunie too?” 

Now Jungeun and Jinsol look at them confusedly. _Seems like they know each other_ , thought Jungeun. _It’s a really small world huh?_

“Jungeunie?” Sooyoung looks at Jungeun. “Aah, no-no. I’m not working with them. I’m at different departments, different floors. So it's true that Jungeun has a girlfriend.” Sooyoung looks at Jungeun again and lasts at Jinsol. 

Jiwoo glances at Jungeun who hasn’t spoken any words and looks at them, especially Jinsol. 

“Well, I’m here picking up my Jungeunie because she asked me. I’m quite confused because she never wants me to pick her up when we scheduled our dates. So I guess she has an exceptional reason for it for today,” says Jiwoo who looks at Jinsol intently and Sooyoung at the last. 

Jungeun wants to say thank you at the moment to Jiwoo after that. She doesn’t know her fake girlfriend is so smart to read the situation. How smooth every word from her too and for very important how Jiwoo acts, it’s so believable. Jungeun thought Jiwoo can be an actress. 

Now it’s time for her moves. 

“Let’s go, Jiwooming! I’m hungry and it’s quite late now.” Jungeun just walks leave them without saying goodbye at Jinsol and Sooyoung, still at the mood of how mad she is. 

“Wait a minute….” yells Jiwoo, then turns her body at Jinsol and Sooyoung. “It’s nice to meet you, Jinsol and Sooyoung Sunbae too.” After that Jiwoo runs to Jungeun, as soon as beside her, Jiwoo links her arm at Jungeun’s. 

Jungeun startled with that but at a second thought guess it is necessary since they are still at Jinsol’s vision. 

“Jiwooming? Seems nice and cute,” says Jiwoo with a poke at Jungeun’s with her elbow. 

“Glad that you like that, is it weird?” 

“No, not at all.” 

“You catch a glimpse of what happens, don’t you?” 

“A little bit,” answers Jiwoo honestly. 

“You did well there. They want believe it or not, I don’t care anymore. I snapped at Jinsol before calling you. I hate she saw through of me except my feelings,” explains Jungeun a little bit. 

“I hate she knew I lied about having a girlfriend and dates…..” Jungeun stops with her rants. “Sorry about that. I still kinda heated.” 

“It’s okay. Like what I said on the phone, I want to know why and I got it entirely now. Jinsol is so pretty though, you are lucky having a pretty friend there.”

“You know Sooyoung too. She’s a goddess,” adds Jungeun. 

“And they are looks so shiny together, bling-bling.” 

“SHINY? What a phrase!” Jungeun laughs at how Jiwoo is wording that. “But yeah, I agree with that.” 

“Right? I was surprised to see Sooyoung Sunbae too. I don’t expect that.” 

“Why? You liked her?” 

“Who doesn’t like her? Half of the college has a crush on her.” 

“I see.” Jungeun nods at how she got the information. 

It seems like she’s nothing compared to Sooyoung. No wonder Jinsol never see at all of her feelings even they are so close, perhaps because of that. Closeness. Like because it so close, Jinsol never sees it while with Sooyoung who at the distance of her vision, she sees hers instead of Jungeun’s.

Jiwoo slightly feels something at how Jungeun responses to it. She looks at the buildings around them. An idea just comes at her. 

“Hey, how about we have a date now? A real one.”

Jungeun looks at Jiwoo, “What?!” 

“I know this good place around across that street,” says Jiwoo pointing out her fingers. Then Jiwoo looks at Jungeun now who confusedly. “Seems you have a bad mood, I was thinking I treat you some foods. You know foods solved everything right?” 

“Who said that?” Jungeun chuckled at that. 

“I am,” answers Jiwoo with her big smile. Jungeun just witnessed such a view there. 

_How I can decline that when she’s so that smiley?_

“Well, let’s see if what you said is right.” 

They walk to this place that Jiwoo knew, still linking their arms. Jungeun never bothered by that, though Jiwoo leads it to the place too. It was around this small alley, but people come to this place. They served pork grill and it’s delicious. 

They talked, anything. Getting know to each other more. 

They are having a nice date.

*******

A week later, it just happens that Jungeun needs to give some documents to Jinsol. She can’t avoid her. 

So that’s why Jungeun’s now in front of Jinsol’s desk. 

“Here. Boss wants you to do this one,” says Jungeun while handing the documents. Jinsol looks up and widens her eyes when seeing Jungeun. In a second she takes documents. 

“Thanks.” 

It’s awkward. 

Nothing to do, Jungeun starts to turn her body, walk to her place. 

“Jungeun,” calls Jinsol. 

Jungeun thinks in her head if she ignored her it’s kinda childish. She needs to do a professional at work. So she just turns her body back again at Jinsol. 

“You look happier these days,” states Jinsol abruptly. 

Jungeun frowns from what she heard. She just looks, as usual, nothing feels something special or anything. 

“Is it?” Jungeun asks it. 

“I know you mad at me and you never look at me at all, avoid me. But I saw you having a smile on your face.” 

_Is it?_ Jungeun never knows at that. 

“Weeks ago You look so gloomy, frowns at many things. I have thought it was because of me.” 

_Is it shown like that? I was thought I already act as usual I am_ , thinks Jungeun.

“I thought because I’m dating Sooyoung and you avoided me because you have a feeling for me,” explains Jinsol. 

_Is she knowing it? Oh god._

“Wh-what? No-no! I have a feeling for you? It’s ridiculous, I’m your best friend. I never like you like that,” stuttered Jungeun, she kinda felt bitter at her tongue right now. 

“Right? Sooyoung thought you have a feeling for me. She’s wrong then.” 

_Hahahaha, so it’s Sooyoung._ Jungeun wants to laugh and cry. 

“No-no, I was having a bad mood recently because I felt lonely, people around me have their own time and I was having to prioritize my works too. So it was because of that.” 

It’s partly true, Jungeun felt lonely, even her friend so busy with their own time. Plus now Jinsol having a girlfriend too, yes she’s having heartbroken but still, Jinsol never has time for her lately. So that’s why Jungeun needs her own time too, through more works. 

“I’m sorry that I don't have time for you,” says Jinsol faces her head down. 

Jungeun just sighs about this entire conversation. She’s not mad at Jinsol, She was mad at herself, at her situation. 

“No. it’s okay, you should prioritize at Sooyoung. You whipped for her,” teases Jungeun at the end. They laugh at it. 

“I guess you are the same as me. Seems Jiwoo makes you feel better these days?” 

Jungeun stop laughs. 

“What? Something happened with you and Jiwoo?” 

“No, I’m just thinking about her,” says Jungeun honestly, she thinks Jiwoo too much lately. 

After the incident a week ago, they become so much closer. At the weekend Jiwoo came to Jungeun’s place, brought the cookies that she made. Had lunch together since Jiwoo made the cookies, Jungeun offered her cookings to Jiwoo. They talked again, until so late. 

Jiwoo texted her, almost every day since then. Ask about Jungeun days when lunch break. Texted if Jungeun already goes back or not after works. Texted good night before sleep too. One time that Jiwoo made her lunchbox before Jungeun went to work she’s already in front of the door, gave the lunchbox. 

Jiwoo still calls her Jungeunie sometimes, somehow Jungeun is getting used by that. 

That’s not she complains about it, but she wonders. 

“I still have works,” says Jungeun signing to back to her desk. 

“Jungeun,” calls Jinsol once again. Jungeun just looks at Jinsol in distance. She already walked, leaving. 

“Are we good now?” 

Jungeun doesn’t answer that and just leave, They both now already. 

At her desk, she hesitates to text Jiwoo, “Is it too much to ask her to watch the movie at my place?” 

_want to watch a movie at my place?_

Is it too straightforward? She already texted that when thinking about that. 

_sorry, I can’t today_

_how about tomorrow?_

Jungeun reads it carefully.

This is why Jungeun wonders about Jiwoo. She knows Jiwoo is a freelancer, mostly wasted her work time at her place, sometimes at some cafes or coworking space. Now she can’t watch a movie with Jungeun after works on Friday. 

Jungeun wonders. 

From the incident a week ago, Jungeun assumes that Jiwoo goes solo, not in a relationship, except the fake one with Jungeun. But Jungeun wonders what if Jiwoo already has someone she looks at and this fake relationship thing just gets in the way of her. 

Well, they never talk about this fake thing, but Jungeun wonders what if Jinsol or Sooyoung find out Jiwoo somewhere with someone else. 

Like a possible thing, Jiwoo can’t watch with her is perhaps she has a date. Not with Jungeun. 

She thinks too much. Forget to text Jiwoo back and get in back to do her works. 

*******

The next day morning, Jungeun brings out the trash to the recycle sorting place that her apartment provides. She already sorted all that can be recycle and throw the others out at the prepared place. 

But the first thing she has seen when stepping out from her place is Jiwoo with someone who just did the same as she did. 

Jiwoo kinda surprised when she saw Jungeun. 

“Morning, Jungeun.”

“Oh hey, morning.” 

The other one looks at her too but then talked to Jiwoo. Jungeun already can’t hear anything. Her minds think. After seconds Jungeun walked to the stairs while the other person walked to the elevator, that placed at the other side from the stairs. 

Jungeun always uses the stairs when to bring the trashes, to exercise too. She just lives on the fifth floor. 

Every step she thinks about what scene she saw before. 

Jiwoo with someone at her place. She looks so pretty too, it seems Jiwoo know many pretty people. Jungeun even doesn’t want to compare with whoever she is. 

The worst part that she assumes things. 

Somehow that makes her stomach upsets. 

After throw out the trashes, Jungeun backs and finds Jiwoo still outside her place. 

“Jungeunie, you didn’t reply to my text yesterday about the movie.” 

Now she backs with Jungeunie. 

“Ah sorry, my boss had summoned me after read your text and forget about it because somehow my boss stressed me out.” 

“Aah, I see.” Jiwoo nods her head. “About the movie, how about we are going to the cinema today?” 

Jungeun just looks at Jiwoo straight, kinda doesn’t want to show any emotion at all. Had someone at her place for a night and the next day she asked someone else to watch a movie with her. Jungeun can’t understand that and it makes her stomach feels upset. 

“I’m about going to my parents' place and spend the weekend with them.” 

Well, Jungeun’s mom called yesterday and asked her about going back home. Jungeun just answered with political things to assure her mom she will meet them soon. It seems now she has reason to go there. 

Before, she was thinking about having a distance with Jiwoo that perhaps Jungeun was getting in the way of her or something like that. 

If Jinsol or Sooyoung find out Jiwoo with someone else she just will say they broke up. As simple as that, at the end of the day, it’s a fake relationship. 

But why Jungeun feels so upset with this situation right now. 

“Aah, okay then. We can do next time.”

I doubt it. “Yeah.” 

Jungeun was about to go in her place but stopped when Jiwoo called. 

“Hmm,” hums Jungeun and turns her body at Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo blinks. “Aah, nothing. Go ahead.”

Jungeun nods and closes the door when she’s in her place. She just stands up there for a minute. She realized. She denied it. 

*******

Another week passed, Jungeun still at the office, got overtime. Her works are nearly done. She already notified the security team that she will be late, so in case there is an emergency they know she still on her floor. 

Talk about emergency, she rushed to the bar. Jiwoo just called her, apparently someone used Jiwoo’s phone. I told her that Jiwoo just wasted and they need to close the day in minutes. So Sooyoung just got the taxi to the place. 

In a week, Jungeun keeps a distance from Jiwoo. They still texted but when it came for a meeting or anything, Jungeun excused much. She even went to work more early, because who knows Jiwoo prepared the lunchbox like the last time and gave it in front of her place. 

After works usually, Jungeun just went dinner with some coworker. So if Jiwoo asked she had an excuse. 

Now she can’t avoid her. 

Jungeun looks at Jiwoo who closes her eyes and drops her head on the table. The bartender is nice to want to help her to bring her to the taxi when Jiwoo isn’t waking up. 

But before that happened, Jiwoo opens her eyes and looks at Jungeun. 

“Ooooh, Jungeunieee~ Why are you here? Want to drink?” Jiwoo looks at the table. “Please make one drink for pretty Jungeuniee here!” Jiwoo waves her hand to the bartender and put it at Jungeun’s shoulder. 

_Pretty?_

“Let’s go home!” Jungeun just pretends didn’t hear it. She helps Jiwoo to walk with the help of the bartender. 

At the taxi, Jiwoo sleeps again but this time her arms hold Jungeun’s tightly, her head rests on Jungeun’s shoulder. Jungeun tries to relax, but she can’t. This is the first time she sees Jiwoo sleep. 

Gladly there is apartment security that helps Jungeun to the elevator. After that Jungeun works hard to help Jiwoo walk til at her place. 

“Jiwoo! What’s your pin code?” 

Jungeun doesn’t know. “Jiwoo!” Jungeun tries to wake her up. 

“Hmm….~” 

“What’s your pin code?” 

No answer. The last option that brings her to her place. Jungeun opens it and brings in Jiwoo to her bed. 

Jiwoo opens her eyes and locks her sight at Jungeun. 

“It’s Jungeunie~” She smiles, Jungeun just blinks. “Isn’t that you are avoiding me in such a way.” 

Jungeun always asks, why people always can see through her. 

“Is this how you did to Jinsol too? You are bad at this.” Jiwoo chuckles a bit and points her finger at Jungeun. 

“Why?” 

Jiwoo with the quick swift moves pulls Jungeun’s head and lands her lips on hers. 

Jungeun can’t react to it, the smell of the alcohol quite bit makes her drunk. She can taste it. So they keep going until breathless then pull out the kiss. Jungeun looks at Jiwoo who just drops sleeps now. 

_Shit_

She rushes out from the bedroom and just stands there, disbelief. 

_What was happening?_

Jiwoo just kissed her. 

The thoughts and remembering it makes Jungeun’s face feels heated. 

She couldn’t sleep that night even though her sofa is comfy enough.

*******

In lack of sleep, Jungeun wakes up in the heavy head. She needs caffeine, so that’s why she walks to the kitchen. Something images stop her. 

She realizes what happened last night. 

Jungeun just let her heavy sigh and looks at the door of her bedroom. 

Her brain is racking something she needs to do. First, coffee for herself. Second, breakfast, for both of them, well especially Jiwoo cause her hangover. She thinks of making hangover soup, she checks her kitchen seems she has all ingredients to make it. 

Jungeun does it in silence as she can, she doesn’t want to wake up Jiwoo. 

Minutes passed. 

Jungeun already had her coffee. The soup already boiled. The side dishes already on the table. 

And the scream? 

It’s from Jungeun’s bedroom. Jungeun rushes to the room gets in and finds Jiwoo stands in the middle of the room, confusedly. 

“What happens?” 

“Jungeun?” 

“Yeah, are you okay?” 

“Why are you here?”

Jungeun frowns, thinks that Jiwoo wasted last night. 

“It’s my place.”

Jiwoo blinks, she looks around the room. 

“Then why am I here?” 

Before Jungeun wants to answer it, Jiwoo closes her face with her hands. She shakes her head, groans pain. 

It just hits her, the hangover. 

“I prepared the hangover soup, drink water first and eat breakfast.” Jungeun steps closer to Jiwoo and leads her to the kitchen area. 

Jungeun pulls the chair and lets Jiwoo sits on it. After that, she brings a glass of water for Jiwoo. Rushes to the boiled soup, she turns off the stove. Pours it on the bowls carefully. Bring them to the table. 

Jiwoo the other hand just drinks her water while watching the whole scenes. Still processing what happened to her, that probably she knew already. 

They start to eat, Jiwoo tastes the soup first. 

“This is delicious,” says Jiwoo after tasted the soup, she spoons another. 

“Glad you like it. It’s been a while I cook the soup.” 

They eat in silence, sometimes Jungeun watches Jiwoo who eat well. She’s glad that Jiwoo eats the soup well that Jungeun doubted before. Jungeun never cooks the soup after living alone. Even on the weekend when she has more time. 

“Better?” asks Jungeun when seeing a bowl of the soup empty.

“Yeah, thanks for the food.” 

Jungeun collects the dishes, brings them to the dishwasher. Bring a cup of coffee for Jiwoo after. 

“I heard it help for a hangover too.” 

Jiwoo only stares at it. 

“I don’t drink coffee,” says Jiwoo. 

Jungeun just opens her mouth wants to say something but doesn’t know what to say. Felt sorry. 

“It’s okay. If you said it can help perhaps I will try.” 

She watches Jiwoo sips a coffee. 

“Not bad.” 

Jungeun doesn’t know what to say, she just watches Jiwoo who takes another sip. 

“Listen! I don’t know what happened last night, I’m sorry if I bothered you. Probably won’t drink again,” says Jiwoo who try an eye contact with Jungeun. On the other side, Jungeun avoids it, looks at other things.

“It’s okay, we are neighbors, after all, help each other is quite a basic.” 

“Then why you avoided me?” 

Jiwoo asks straightforward. 

“What are you talking about?” Jungeun laughs, dryly. 

Jiwoo still stares at her, no response. 

Jungeun just let her sigh. 

“It’s not that I avoid you, I just put a distance between us.” 

“Why?” 

“It will be better when they find you with someone else. I thought I got in the way to your romantic interest, someone you like. Not the fake one.” 

“But it is you,” says Jiwoo, face her head down. 

Jungeun just blinks, she opens and closes her mouth several times. Can’t speak, doesn’t know what to speak. In this kind of situation, Jungeun’s brain can’t think properly. 

Suddenly she thinks about the kiss. Her face heats probably look red now. 

“Aaah, you probably get the thought of that because you see Heejin last week.” 

Jungeun frowns at the new name mentioned. 

_Last week? Aaah, so her name is Heejin._

“Her situation is the same as me right now.” 

“Huh?” Jungeun can’t follow it. 

“She was drunk and wasted when we were at the party. She is my best friend. I brought her to my place because the party was near here.” 

“Ahhh, I’m sorry then.” 

“What are you sorry for?” 

“Assuming things.”

Jiwoo just chuckled at that. 

“It’s okay, You’re nice that worry something like that. Adulthood is scarier you know, we worry too much than when we were young.” 

Jiwoo lets her laugh, Jungeun just nods agree about the statement. 

“Well, now you know I like you. Even though through the not best situation I expected. We are adults, after all, sometimes need to more straightforward.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Jungeun looks at Jiwoo, honestly. 

“Understandable. You don’t need to have the same feeling, I just hope that you don’t put that distance thing whatever you did.” 

“What if that I feel the same?” Her face flamed enough when she asked it because she remembered the kiss. 

“It’s good then. We can start from there. Like each other.” 

“Then what?” 

“As cliche they say. Let the time answers it. Flows with it.” 

They smile at each other. Everything is fine. Jiwoo is right, they are adults, sometimes it just simple as this one. 

After that, they spent the day at Jungeun’s place, watched some movies that supposedly they wanted to do last week. The kiss scene happened, Jungeun didn’t talk about the kiss too, Jiwoo probably didn’t remember it. As the kiss scene happened again on the tv, Jiwoo looks at Jungeun. 

“What?” asks Jungeun who felt Jiwoo want to say something. 

“Did I kiss you last night?” 

…..

…..

…..

Jungeun choked the popcorn. 

Everything is fine. :)

**FIN**

**10**


End file.
